


His Savior

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-25
Updated: 2007-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For femmequixotic: Snape/Draco, just before a Death Eater meeting at Malfoy Manor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Savior

**Author's Note:**

  * For [femmequixotic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmequixotic/gifts).



“Meet his eyes when you speak. Avoiding them will not block your thoughts from him, and if you meet his gaze, it will make him less inclined to believe you are lying in the first place,” Severus said as he escorted Draco from the room.

“I’ve met him before, Severus,” Draco said, his voice strained.

“But not in this manner, Draco.”

“You mean, not as a failure?”

Severus’s hand on his shoulder pulled him to a halt, and he turned to meet his former professor’s gaze. “You did not fail, Draco. All of your tasks were completed.”

“But not by me,” he said, horrified to hear the petulance in his tone.

“That is not your fault. And should it be brought up, you will allow me to field that issue, are we clear?”

Draco looked up at him defiantly for a moment before his shoulders sagged, and he nodded. “Yes, Severus,” he whispered, looking down at the carpet.

One thin-fingered hand caught his chin gently and pulled his face up. “I will do everything in my power to keep him from harming you, Draco.”

Though he knew there might be little Severus _could_ do, Draco felt his heart lighten at the words. He smiled. “Thank you.”

“There is no need. Now come. We must not keep Him waiting.” The two figures turned together and slowly made their way down the hall.


End file.
